Electronic appliances are typically networked in a spatial arrangement to organize a functioning computer work station or a home entertainment system. The electronic appliances are networked through cables and powered through dedicated power cables or cords. Each of the electrical appliances are manufactured with cables and power cables or cords that have different lengths. Depending on the particular spatial arrangement chosen, varying amounts of the cables and power cords are needed. Accordingly, there is often a range of lengths of excess cables and power cables or cords which need to be organized and stored.
These excess portions of the cables and the power cables or cords can be bundled with clips, plastic ties, wraps, tape and the like However, each time an electrical appliance is moved or replaced, the clips, plastic ties, wraps and tape need to be removed. Further, each time an electrical appliance is moved or replaced the cables and power cables or cords tend to become entangled, which is not only unattractive, but is also a fire hazard.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cable organizer that can be used to organize, store and separate cables and power cables or cords from a group of electrical appliances. Preferably, the cable organizer is readily adapted to changes in the configuration or spacial arrangement of the group electrical appliances.